In conventional web and mobile advertisements, depending on sites, some personalization of the advertisement is attempted by use of various on-line behaviors such as site visits, item views, searches, transactions, etc., in order to present advertisements more preferable for individual users. In certain conventional advertisement systems, an advertisement is randomly selected from available advertisements for every visitor to a site/user of a mobile app.